DR Who Rescues Judy Garland
by jph0909
Summary: The Gay rights movement ignited the night of Judy Garlands Wake. What if that night never happened, what if there were no Stonewall Riots? Judy's death on July 21,1969 must happen. But she's kidnapped by Lulin Warriors from the 2313. The Doctor flies to the future to take her back to die July 21,'69on Earth. And Judy must choose between Duty on Earth or Everlasting Youth on Lulin.


96

WHERE DO YOU WANT TO GO 2 ?

BY JOHN HUTSON

Fade in:

1. EXT London Alley and TARDIS - DAY

The TARDIS doors swing open and a pretty boy, 1st year in college wearing mascara on one eye and a Chinese skirt, walks away whistling "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" The doors close behind him and he tiptoes around the far side of the TARDIS.

TARDIS Day

DOCTOR

She needs to rest up a bit.

Before we take off to, well

where do you want to go?

SUNNY

Alex asked me something I couldn't answer

DOCTOR

Alex? Didn't he leave?

SUNNY

He asked are there more bedrooms on

the TARDIS than in Downton Abbey.

DOCTOR

Yeah sure. Monster of maintenance

SUNNY

Isn't it lonely having

all those empty rooms?

DOCTOR

I never counted them.

Hence I've never been lonely.

opens tool closet

Baracles? Check

Headphones. Check

SUNNY

we never use them all

or even open the doors

DOCTOR

'stay smart looking.

He puts on his headphones

Heads under the deck

Sunny hangs her head over the edge so she can continue

SUNNY

Doctor, Alex wore my mascara

to mass.

Doctor doesn't respond.

Sunny reaches in and pulls back his left headphone

SUNNY

Alex wore my mascara yesterday

To mass.

DOCTOR

Who'd notice?

He's usually wearing a tight black

skirt..

SUNNY

That's because you understand..

DOCTOR

I don't really, but who in the 21st

century cares?

SUNNY

His Step-Mum. She locked him out.

(beat)

Can he?

(beat)

DOCTOR

London has those very cool tube hotels

SUNNY

Sits upright

Like he could afford that.

She picks up her backpack

DOCTOR

We've been to how many planets

and galaxies and never needed money..

SUNNY she stuffs her backpack with her laundry

We'll stay with my Mum

in the real world.

.

DOCTOR

He stops grinding and comes back up stairs

Whoa! Whoa! I've got Nano-bot dry

cleaning and bedrooms for

all friends of the TARDIS,

including Alex.

SUNNY

She hugs him

Can you show him a ride

To somewhere he fancies?

DOCTOR

Rides? I'm not a Carney with

a trick time machine.

We do serious stuff here

we defend the human race.

SUNNY

We picnicked at the beach on Trazdoor.

We saw the waterfall of diamonds on Poon

We..

DOCTOR

Okay. Your memory is infallible..

He can have one bedroom and one trip.

But remember he's your friend.

TARDIS-Day

Sunny

(runs out the doors, first she calls out toward the Alley)

Alexander ! Alexander!

(then goes 'round the backside of the TARDIS finds Alex. She shouts as if he's not there)

Come on back! Come on !

(quiet)We gotta wait a few seconds more…

Okay let's run in

Alexander and Sunny run back into the TARDIS

TARDIS Day

ALEXANDER

(salutes the Doctor)

You won't regret this..

DOCTOR  
Of course not. Smart phone?

Alexander

Yeah (he hands it to the Doctor)

Doctor

Takes his phone. Zaps it with his sonic screwdriver

Fixed'. It won't work,

till we return to today.

Now I've work to complete.

Sunny has something to say.

he returns below

headphones off

SUNNY

The Doctor says you can sleep here

because he thinks you're

Important.

Doctor drops a tool

On his toe

Doctor

Wrong shoes.

He limps upstairs

SUNNY

And you can pick a

trip to anywhere you want.

My first trip I travelled

to 50 billion years in

the future and I

saw the earth explode.

DOCTOR

Ah stop bragging, you bawled

like a baby. (To Alex) You're into

history eh? gay studies. what about

meeting your namesake Alexander

the Great?

ALEXANDER

Isn't he really busy?

DOCTOR

All Great Men are really

Busy. Sunny, I'll be downstairs

Doctor leaves the deck

Alex opens his heart

ALEXANDER

I want to go where bluebirds fly.

SUNNY

Bluebirds?

Alex

My mom always played Judy Garland

it's in one of her songs.

I really get her. I feel like

I know her.

I want to meet her.

SUNNY

Really?

ALEXANDER

Is that too much?

SUNNY

Judy Garland

DOCTOR

Overhearing

back on deck

The singer? Judy Garland?

Humans have written

about her, to date 45 books

but there's a hundred more coming.

Why her?

ALEXANDER

Opens a notebook

Reads aloud

She knew you could never be happy.

You hear it in her voice,

she was ashamed of who she was

she dreamed Of finding a place she

fit in even if she was broken.

It's where bluebirds fly.

DOCTOR

Is this what they teach you

in Gay Studies?

My TARDIS sees all time and

space. There's no such place.

I'm sorry.

ALEXANDER

Closes the book.

She never found it either.

It's a state of mind.

And it's not gay studies, it's

What I wrote about her.

The book holds a picture of her large enough to autograph

SUNNY

You really get her.

ALEXANDER

I put words to it,

but they don't say it all..

Sunny holds Alex and rocks him

DOCTOR.

Walks to control console

…I'm catching coodies for the

first time in 900 years.

You want to hear her in concert

yes?

ALEXANDER

I don't want to be a spectator

I want to be part of her story.

Doctor

Really? Define "part of".

ALEXANDER

I've read her bios.

And it's really silly but where I

wish I could of been was her 5th

wedding reception.

DOCTOR

May I say that's a,

queer choice but a safe one.

The TARDIS is nearly refueled.

Let me pull up the location.

He searches banks of data

5. INT TARDIS DECK DAY

Sunny pulls Alex aside

ALEXANDER

700 guests were invited,

50 came. Even Liza skipped it.

It would change my life

To be there

SUNNY

Alex there may not be …

ALEXANDER

Then this is my chance

.

THE DOCTOR (chuckling to himself)

Visit the deserted wedding

reception of a gay chanteuse.

Puccini could do lots with that

Set up. Not bad Alex

Search completed

Okay June 21th,1969 Chelsea London

The reception is at Quaglino's.

TARDIS is ready, set to go

Sunny

Whoa! Men 3 words. Brides wedding

reception.

.

DOCTOR/ALEXANDER

And ?

SUNNY

She spent months planning it.

We will not go in wearing

tennies and t-shirts.

DOCTOR

Remember Moon Shoes? I invented

them. Forget it. Okay. Relevancy.

Every stitch I wore in the

60's.I kept in multiple sizes, in

case I regenerated, in the 9 closets

of the tented bedroom

Go on! End of the hall

with the foil paper.

Sunny and Alex run to change for the reception.

He's busy punching directions into the console.

. Military Hub in Capital City of Lulin- DAY

Military Ante room

WHISKEY AND CIGAR BAR

GENERAL 3 STARS (smoking cigar)

He'd cut the budget and leave the colonies

defenseless. Our project must

continue We're so close

he can't pull the plug now.

GENERAL 5 Stars (smoking too)

Stay calm . No matter who wins the election

Once the colonies sees their

added value, we'll be in business.

Lab Commander

Generals, if..

8. INT HUGE OPEN SPACE WITH LAB EQUIPMENT SURROUNDING IT

A sliding wall opens the room revealing a huge laboratory.

FIVE ComPods float silently in a row

Waiting for this moment

(A ComPod is a full grown 7 foot Cephalopod that has been "altered" by the military experiments. They've replaced 90% of their brains with a computer that now controls their every move)

General 5 stars

Soldiers tonight

you'll travel back to 1969

and bring back a female human.

Show me you're prepared.

Warrior Black transforms into a copy of 1969 human Mickey Deans

ComPod Mickey

(speaks with his voice)

My Dear Judy our life will be hell.

General(grunts)

Excellent! Okay, Warrior Green

and Warrior Blue

( A tank sized vehicle rises behind the ComPods. They embrace it enveloping it. Then change their outer shape into a Rolls Royce Silver Shadow Convertible.. The final ComPod converts into a chauffeur, who opens the door for "Mickey" and then assumes his place behind the wheel)

LAB COMMANDER

The landing beacon is beaming code

you're locked in. When you've got her

send me the audio code. 3

minutes later I'll teleport

everyone back.

General 5 stars

The Future of our world depends on you.

4-3-2-1- The driver starts the car, puts his hands firmly on the wheel. A servo whine grows louder and louder until they shrink to a dot and disappear.

. TARDIS DAY

Sunny/Alexander have become 70's Glam Rock Stars.

Alex is in a sequined rainbow shirt and epaulets.

Sunny is in spandex and both of them have wigs with bangs.

ALEXANDER

You said "Dress up!"

DOCTOR

You'll make the party!

My turn!

.

The Doctor leaves

Sunny combs down Alex's bangs and then sprays 'em flattens them by pressing her purse on his forehead.

The Doctor returns.

aiming for 007.

DOCTOR

A smart dinner jacket, with

a killer bow-tie, never dates.

Sunny

Never get a date you mean.

DOCTOR

Alex, what do you think?

Am I not suave?

ALEXANDER Makes the motion of zipping closed his mouth.

SUNNY

They'll think you're

the valet. People will be

handing you their keys.

.

ALEXANDER

Unzips his mouth

We have the technology.

We can save him.

He opens his purse

and pulls out two objects

Just add one thing Doctor,

A scatter pin or lipstick.

He hides both behind his back

Pick a hand.

SUNNY

Come on Doctor moon shoes.

THE DOCTOR

I see. Okay. Left hand.

His left hand contains lipstick. Sunny squeals with joy grabs the lipstick from Alex and puts it on the Doctor.

SUNNY

Hold still…

Now press your lips together

to blend it.

ALEXANDER

Blot with a tissue

(Alex places a tissue between his lips.)

Close.

DOCTOR

(Judging himself in Sunny's compact mirror)

I look like Helmut Berger

In "The Damned".

: The TARDIS flying back in time.

11. INT. CHELSEA LONDON Dance Floor and Bar of Quaglino's -DAY

Barren.

The DOCTOR, SUNNY, AND ALEX hold glasses of champagne perched on three stools at an empty bar

DOCTOR

Rule number one

Never wander off.

And if you listen closely you'll hear

Bluebirds.

ALEXANDER

It feels so empty, oh I wish I

hadn't come. No really, really it's great

thanks for bringing me Sir. Let's

party!

DOCTOR

Looks like the lot of them came

for the free food, not the dancing.

SUNNY

Oh look a photo-booth how retro is that?

ALEXANDER

Let's get our picture taken

Can we do that without infecting

the time warp?

DOCTOR

"Time Paradox". And Yes IF they

remain on the TARDIS.

SUNNY

They will. Right Alexander?

ALEXANDER

Promise.

12. INT PHOTO BOOTH AND ADJACENT AREA –DAY

Abandoning their seats, balancing their flutes of champagne they scurry to the photo-booth, inside it's dark, spacious, padded sealed with a solid door.

ALEXANDER

So posh

The set their champagne flutes on top of the booth, and Judy's 8x10 glossy. They get in and close the door. A digital display in red counts down 4-3-2-1-0 then there's the flash of light, in additional frequencies beyond human eyesight that stir the Doctor's curiosity. After 4 shots they all step out, the picture strip drops into the pocket, the Doctor retrieves it and hands it off to Sunny. He hides a second strip in his hand.

SUNNY

All you need is a microphone Mr. Glam Rock.

ALEXANDER

And you perhaps dressed for a funeral

high on peyote buttons. We are very

fresh. We're more than retro we're

"le dernier cri."

SUNNY

That's good. Right?

ALEXANDER

Very good. It's French for

"the last word in fashion."

The absolute END!

SUNNY

Let's change glasses and hats.

ALEXANDER

LOVE it! Should I part my

bangs too? Yeah?

DOCTOR

Just you two this time, in you go.

12. INT ADJACENT CORNER, A FEW STEPS FROM PHOTO BOOTH –DAY

The doctor studies the strip of photos that had been left in the pocket. It shows aliens transitioning to humans.

DOCTOR (to himself)

Lulin ComPod Warriors 1.0?

He discretely turns on his sonic screwdriver and scoots toward a cluster of partiers near the buffet..

Photo-Booth

Laughing Sunny and Alex race out of the booth to collect their shots MICKEY DEANS is standing there with two flutes of champagne.

MICKEY DEANS

You two jailbaiters must be

friends of Liza or Lorna.

Does Mom know you're here?

ALEXANDER

I know all her songs by heart.

She feels like family.

We just had to come.

MICKEY

Please. Enjoy….. Say you

didn't find any other

photos in the tray?

SUNNY

No. only ours. But It's great that

they're free. Thanks.

MICKEY

Think nothing of it.

(he hands them the flutes of champagne)

Enjoy.

Mickey walks away…

14. EXT Photo Booth Area -DAY

Alexander and Sunny are critiquing their pictures and sipping. When the doctor pops up behind them.

DOCTOR

Alex! I don't know if I should tell you

this but you made a good choice

SUNNY

Hands her glass to Alex and bear-hugs the doctor

You're Le Durn Ecrix

ALEXANDER

The END!

DOCTOR (interrupting)

Au contraire mon amis we're in the middle

of something.

He smiles with glee

SUNNY

I know that look. Usually it's

followed by lots and lots of running.

DOCTOR

I need you to dance

close to Mickey.

ALEXANDER

Handsome Mickey just left us.

SUNNY

Something weird 'bout him.

I wouldn't marry him.

DOCTOR

Slips the sonic in her bag.

Take readings on Mr Creepy.

Get close but watch out for alien germs.

SUNNY

Geronimo. Come on Alex We'll do The Bump!

DOCTOR

That's not been invented yet.

Fine, fine. there's no one here

to see you do it.

Sunny crosses to Alex

TABLE HALFWAY TO DANCE FLOOR-DAY

ALEX

Holds onto a nearby table

His back to the dance floor.

There she is. Is she dancing on her

Knees or is she super duper short?

Listen to me I can't do it.

What if she's nothing like I imagined?

I can't do it ,please leave

me here, please…

SUNNY

But you came all this way.

ALEX

I'm afraid I would say something

Terrible and stupid.

SUNNY

Like you just did. I'll go you want me to

Get the glossy autographed for you?

Alex shakes his head .

16. INT WOOD DANCE FLOOR QUALIGINO'S – DAY

Sunny heads to the near deserted dance floor. Mickey is not dancing with Judy any longer, but a woman his own age. And After two minutes of off-on hip bumping with Mickey and his partner, Sunny exits the dance floor for the nearby bar where the Dr and Alex wait.

BAR AT QUAGILINO'S – DAY

They raise glasses of champagne to Sunny

DOCTOR

I rate you a 10.

ALEXANDER

An 11! Thanks doll.

Sunny takes the Dr's flute of champagne

SUNNY

Mission accomplished.

She hangs her purse on the hook under the bar and in the shadows the doctor retrieves the sonic.

18. INT W.C. STALL MEN'S – DAY

Scooting to a stall in the WC, he turns on the sonic, it projects film of Mickey dancing, then he wipes a perception filter over the picture, and we see a 7' ComPod with tentacles and an octopus head, bumping up against Sunny.

Doctor

Why here?

19. INT HALLWAY NEAR WC WITH PUBLIC PHONES – DAY

The Doctor hastens out into the hallway Unseen by Mickey who's concentrating on holding the headset of a rotary phone slightly above its' cradle. It's emitting fast beeping tones rather than rotary dial clicks. Mickey hangs up when the tones cease.. JUDY comes out of the women's room.

JUDY (in her cups)

I'm ready my husband.

for the next 40 years.

Together they pass the Doctor as they head for the front doors. Meanwhile the Doctor recorded all the tones with his sonic.

20. INT DANCE FLOOR BAR area DAY

Alex ambushes Judy

ALEXANDER

Hello I love you.

Would you autograph my picture ?

He's wearing his rainbow shirt. Judy looks at the front door. Alex has a marker ready.

JUDY

What's your name Mr Rainbow?

Is this from Wizard of OZ?

Alexander

Alex. I want to go

where bluebirds fly.

Judy (signing)

Alex, the only rainbow

Is the one you're wearing.

She hands him back the photo and the marker

And takes Mickey's arm and goes on

Alexander

That's not right.

DAY STREET NEAR QUAGLIANO - DAY

The chauffeur gets a nod from Mickey. The Silver Shadow passes by the Doctor's perception filter, revealing flying ComPods carrying a time capsule. The Silver Shadow stops to pick up Mickey and Judy. Waving good-bye to the small crowd throwing rice, Judy waves madly back, she throws the bouquet, it falls onto wet pavement.. Turning the corner Mickey and Judy pass out of sight.

The Doctor sees the people on the steps throwing rice don't include Alex and Sunny. The Doctor runs back inside the empty dancehall.

21 INT BAR. DAY

The Doctor searches for Sunny and Alexander.

DOCTOR (to the bar keep)

Excuse me I've got two young friends

I left them here a few minutes ago.

BAR KEEP

They drinking champagne?

DOCTOR

Yes.

BARKEEP

back at the photo booth

…

22 INT: PHOTO BOOTH AREA – DAY

The Doctor runs there, but the booth's gone.

Two crashed flutes lie on the floor, champagne like acid dissolving the glossy of Judy Garland.

DOCTOR

Idiot. This was their signal beacon..

23 INT. PHOTO BOOTH

SUNNY

Alex this may be an escape pod.

Sit in the corner and brace yourself

Cause sometimes the landings rough.

ALEXANDER

Oh thank god you know what's

Happening. You and the Doctor

do this all the time…I was

scared we're being kidnapped.

SUNNY

We're being kidnapped.

Alex (opens his lips to scream) but Sunny's quick hand covers his mouth.

SUNNY (whispering)

This might be an accident

they might not know we're

here. So stay perfectly silent.

She takes her hand away from Alex mouth. He continues silently screaming.)

24. INT TARDIS

The doctor is playing back the sounds captured on his sonic screwdriver for the TARDIS. While he chides.

DOCTOR

I broke my own Rule

"Never Wander Off"

The tones stir the TARDIS rotors.

They begin pumping,

the doctor grins.

He looks at the monitor for exactly where they're headed.

DOCTOR

They're heading for year 2330,

The Earth colonies Government center

and Military base on Lulin!

Pacing

Why would ComPod militia from

2300 kidnap an entertainer from

three hundred years ago?

25. MONTAGE OF QUICK CUTS FOR NEXT 4 MOMENTS

INT Silver Shadow Judy cuddles up to Mickey

INT TARDIS DOCTOR

ComPod Warrior's capture weapons.

INT BOOTH Alex and Sunny bracing against the

Walls as in a slow motion clothes dryer.

INT TARDIS DOCTOR

Judy is a weapon?

26 EXT. FX WORMHOLE

The Silver Shadow and Retro Photo Booth fly true as an arrow through a worm hole in outer space

the dates of centuries pass by printed on the screen

2013

2113

2213

2313

2330

and then they slow abruptly.

FX TARDIS IN SAME WORMHOLE BOUNCING OFF THE SIDES

DOCTOR(O.S.)

If Judy's a weapon she'll

wear out soon after purchase

that's not worth a military's

expenditure…

28. INT TARDIS

He slaps his forehead punishing himself for being so dumb

DOCTOR

Unless her death is the weapon.

29. INT HUGE LABORATORY OPEN SPACE- DAY

The Silver Shadow arrives, A medic rushes to the side of the car, reaches through the open window with a hypodermic and sticks Judy's arm, in moments Judy slumps unconscious.

MICKEY

Mission accomplished.

The chauffeur lays Judy's inert body on a gurney .

Immediately the ComPods return to their natural state. They await orders

TARDIS-

DOCTOR Reading a huge tome, his finger traces the page until he finds it.

Aha! Judy's death is a

Fixed Point in Time.

She dies on Earth

on June 24 1969.

HUGE LABORATORY OPEN SPACE

GENERAL 5 STARS

(greets group cigar in hand)

Medic take Judy to the rejuvenation Ward.

Medic pulls Judy's gurney

. TARDIS

DOCTOR (closing book)

Judy's death started the Stonewall

Riots. Poor Alex if they never happen

society falters and in 200 years

force Gays into camps.

I love deadlines and parades. 3 days.

Slight Bump upon landing.

He whips on his jacket

33. EXT. PHOTO-BOOTH

The Spinning booth touches ground

34. INT PHOTO BOOTH LIT BY RED NUMBER LIGHTS

ALEXANDER AND SUNNY slide slow as syrup to the floor.

35. EXT. SHALLOW POOLS FOR FARMING BABY CEPHALOPODS aka. PUPPIES- NIGHT

The TARDIS lands, Dr steps out, flips on his sonic screw driver and reads it. He tip-toes back into the TARDIS

36 INT. TARDIS

DOCTOR (to TARDIS)

I wanted the tunnels.

This is a preserve for

juvenile cephalopods.

(he cranks the console, revving the up the engines.)

37. EXT. TARDIS AMONG THE POOLS

The grinding engines of the TARDIS wake up the sleeping hundreds, they watch it rev up then slowly disappear and drift back to dreaming.

38. CONTROL ROOM COMPOD LABORATORY

TECHNICIAN 1

Sir, The Beacon weighs a few more kilos

than when it left, probably debris

picked up in flight.I'll have it cleaned.

GENERAL 5 STAR

Okay soldier. But

then, you're off duty!

TECHNICIAN 1

(speaking into intercom)

Beacon Wash down

Crew 3 and 6.

Beacon Wash down. Crew 3 and 6.

. PHOTOBOOTH RED LIGHTING

SUNNY

Alex we've landed,

let's go.

ALEXANDER

Hello, my arms

are Jello .I vote we

rest a minute.

SUNNY

In the Doctor's world

You stop moving you might stop breathing.

(She opens the door a crack)

It stinks, but it's breathable.

WAREHOUSE FILLED WITH SHIPPING CONTAINERS- LIT UP

.

ALEXANDER

The whole planet stinks?

SUNNY

Gives him a look that shuts him up.

. WAREHOUSE FILLED WITH SHIPPING CONTAINERS –DARK

The lights in the warehouse go out. Sunny ducks back inside then cautiously puts her arm out the door. No alarms or light go on. It stays silent and dark.

42. INT PHOTOBOOTH

SUNNY

Probably a Space settlement

can't waste power. Lend me your

Mascara.

43. EXT WAREHOUSE DARK

She throws his mascara bottle high up in the air, it falls to the ground. Silence. No alarms.

44. INT. PHOTOBOOTH

SUNNY

No motion detectors.

Out we go.

WAREHOUSE DARK

They disentangle themselves from the photo booth stand up

And see

Two Men in Haz-Mat suits,

wearing Headlights,pull

fire hoses toward

the beacon/photo-booth.

Sunny

Stick together.

They scan for any hiding place.

Alex

Hey lights over there.

Sunny

Good spotting!

The sound of fire hoses blasting the booth.

46. INT. CADET CEPALOPODS BARACKS – NIGHT

Sunny and Alex race through a door into a lit room, it's filled with scary looking 4 foot long Cephalopods floating on air, asleep. Alex runs for the exit, trips over his costume...

ALEXANDER

No! Oww..

This wakes a few creatures; soon they're all awake. Gliding together they corner Sunny and Alex. Sunny and Alex lift their arms in the air…

47. INT 12' DIA CONCRETE TUNNELS UNDERROUND – DIM LIGHT

the TARDIS is visible in the background

Dr hacks into the wires of a station and gets a picture of the base layout on a monitor

DOCTOR

on screen a maze of tunnels)

Underground Tunnels

Bunker for weathering attacks..

Presidents tunnel connects to his Bedroom

Busy man.

The doctor buzzes the screen with his sonic again

Medical experiment rooms, not

every base has one, they've got 5.

The Doctor buzzes the screen again

Let's drill down and see

Who's staying over…

Plenty of heat signatures working

On the midnight shift.

ACCESS DENIED flashes over the screen

. OTHER UNDERGROUND TUNNELS

The doctor using his sonic for light, runs down one tunnel then turns a corner and runs down another till he finally comes to his destination a set of rungs to the laboratory above. He climbs them quietly. He pushes up the grate and peers in. He sees a 7 foot long, unconscious cephalopod, on a gurney, being pushed forward into the next room.

There are rows of Cephalopods on other gurneys.

No one notices him so he lifts himself out of the tunnel and crawls on the floor behind shelving and into the next room. It is a lofty room, the gurney has been hooked onto a chain in the floor that pulls the Cephalopod through an assembly process. Two male nurses hold the Ceph. steady. A man with a drill press punches a hole in the top of its' skull.

49. INT SPA MEDICAL CLINIC – BRIGHT LIGHT ON WHEELS FOR EXAMINATION

Judy's album covers are hung on one wall, from 2007 back to 1956

Judy's Movie posters (43) fill the other walls.

Doctors are working around an unconscious, pitiable Garland.

Machines beep pleasant tones.

DR. YOUG

Gives instructions to the teams

Mind wipe back from 47 to 23.

Be careful not to erase those

songs she learned after 23.

ANASTHEIOLOGIST

Yes sir.

CONVERSION AREA

At the next station they remove the brain and throw it, the skin and bone in a bucket, then file the skull hole edges till they're smooth. The Ceph's pulled to the next station where man fits a shiny metal computer the size of a heart in the punched hole of the skull, looks like an organ grinders monkeys hat made of stainless steel.

51. INT. MEDICAL SPA

Perusing her photos

DR YOUG

Chemists,restore her kidney functions,

lung functions all of it. I want them

functioning like she's 23 year olds.

52. COMPOD CONVERSION AREA

Then entering into the brightest lit of areas bio electricians carefully Bioweld the computer electronics to the exposed nerve endings of the Cephalopod.

53. INT MEDICAL SPA

DR YOUG

Turning to the other clusters of specialists

Now skin team can you restore

the body and the face?

DERMTOLOGISTS

She'll look her first album cover.

54. COMPOD CONVERSION AREA

Finally they cauterize the computer edges watertight to the Cephalopod's skin.

55. INT. MEDICAL SPA

DR YOUG

Muscles and Skelton Team

remove the accumulated debris in the

mitochondria and polish the joints and

teeth, etc. etc.

Muscles and Skelton Team

Consider it done, Sir!

56. COMPOD CONVERSION AREA

They are now ComPods. Men at the end of the assembly line, check the electrical connections between body and controller, running a few tests controlling the tentacles. When they are satisfied they then lift the Ceph onto a hook, that lifts it like hanging laundry into a large storage container. The ComPod fills the Container with 49 others before him, they close and lock the door, and ring a buzzer. We hear the buzz of a forklift coming to pick up the container.

57. INT. MEDICAL SPA

Like in the old movies the white coated men and women

Converge on Judy to block the cameras view.

Time Lapse of a few moments.

The white coats part left and right away from the gurney

as the rejuvenated Judy rises like the studio star she was.

Judy looks fabulous. ( Megan Tilty )

DR Youg and all the specialists clap madly with their success.

In walks her new costume girl holding up an old iron, a cigarette in her mouth, who crooks her head "This way"

Dr.'s continue clapping, they chant " A Star is Born!"

JUDY

Good bye ! Good Bye! (Blows them kisses)

She drops the love and smiles

As soon as they turn the corner of the hallway.

JUDY

Are those Menthol?

WARHOUSE NIGHT. DARK LIGHTS OUT

Dr Who stands up far from the conversion room, outside of the light more than halfway back among the containers

He plays his flashlights over the floor and passages and sees peeping out of a small niche, the corner of the Photo-booth. He runs to it finds it soaking wet, empty and without blood stains. His light follows the draining water, to a grate in the floor right near the Photo-Booth, he kneels down and finds Alex's Mascara bottle….

DOCTOR

That's my girls.

And he scampers down the grate into the tunnels.

59. INT CADET CEPHALOPODS BARRACKS.

SUNNY (arms above)

We're friendly, no weapons see,

We come in peace.

CEPHALOPODS (mimicking Sunny)

"We come in peace".

Boys laugh, girls giggle with their success at imitation.

ALEXANDER AND SUNNY

Laugh nervously, worried?

CEPHALOPODS

Copy their nervous laughter.

A Female Cephalopod flows to the front and studies Sunny. Then morphs into a perfect physical copy of Sunny. Sunny is speechless.

A male counterpart rides up, studies Alexander. Then Morphs into a perfect physical copy of Alexander.

ALEXANDER

(looking unhappily at the copy)

Sunny, do I look

SUNNY

Don't ask me if you look fat..

Sunny's last sentence is repeated by the room full of cadets.

Don't ask me if you look fat..

They giggle again

Sunny and Alexander lower their arms

Throughout the barracks Cephalopods morph into Sunny's or Alexander's till the barracks brims with copies.

Except one, who doesn't join in the fun and swims through the air panicking

BRAT CADET

ALIENS! ALIENS!

flees out the door

ALEX'S 1ST CEPHALOPOD COPY

He must have been a hall monitor in high school.

The cephalopods giggle

SUNNY

Where do we hide hundreds of us?

ALL SUNNY'S COPIES

Where do we hide hundreds of us?

Sunny scans the room, lots of windows with glass and through them she sees hallway lights turning on as someone or something marches toward them.

SUNNNY

Incoming!

The cephalopods see the hall light too and swim back to their beds. Transforming back to their original form. But the first two that copied Sunny and Alexander wrap their tentacles around them till they are totally hidden.. They morph more tentacles onto their own bodies and look totally like normal cephalopods, and glide back their beds before the SUPERIOR CEPHALOPODS enters the room and questions the young cadets.

CEPHALOPOD SUPERIOR

I'm told two aliens visited here.

CADETS

Yes Sir.

CEPHALOPOD SUPERIOR

Where did they come from?

CADETS (one answers quickly)

The Warehouse.

(the hundred of other Cadets then echo "The Warehouse".)

CEPHALOPOD SUPERIOR (to Brat Cadet)

Where did they go?

BRAT CADET

I was with you Sir.

TEN CADETS (speak first)

The Warehouse.

CEPHALOPOD SUPERIOR

Show me what they look like.

Every cadet turns into their Alexander or Sunny in glam rock outfits.

CEPHALOPOD SUPERIOR

They'll be hard to miss. Tomorrow

I will have a contest

For you. Whomever

captures them will be

first in line for the honor

of becoming A Senior.

He snaps off the light as he leaves. They return to floating sleep

.

60. INT WAREHOUSE NIGHT

Cadet1 and Cadet2 float Sunny and Alex back into the warehouse and head to the photo booth.

61. INT CADETS EXERCISE SHED – one bare light bulb

Ten Cadets sneak into the exercise shed close the door behind them and turn on a monitor showing static.

Warehouse

A light shines from a big room

at the other end of the warehouse.

The two Cephalopods drop Sunny and Alex back at the photo booth..

SUNNY

Thanks so much for hiding us.

CADET 1

(pointing to the light) That looks

like the only choice

left.

ALEXANDER

Can't we rest?

SUNNY

How would the Doctor

Go through there?

Cadet 2

We've never met aliens.

We'll go with you.

Come Cadet 1 we'll be famous.

Cadet 1

Okay but I'm not doing this

to be famous.

Not totally.

Cadet2

80%

Cadet 1

No 20%

ALEXANDER

You quibble like an old couple.

CADET 1

We said that about you.

CADET 2

We are engaged.

Once we're

Senior Cadets we'll marry.

SUNNY

You look so alike.

You're a boy and girl?

CADET 2

Of course. What else?

ALEXANDER

Alex with a hand gesture

zips his mouth shut

SUNNY

Everybody ready ?

Underground Tunnels

Steam is escaping into the tunnel

Using his sonic as a flashlight. Through the steam the doctor sees ladder rungs.

DOCTOR

Steam Power! But no sound?

He climbs up, he pushes open the grate and freezes. He hears voices.

.EXECUTIVE STEAM ROOM

Two holding damp cigars.

GENERAL

Elections nearly here.

How many troops so far?

COLONEL

18,000.

2,000 in Cadets or puppies..

GENERAL

Vat grown flesh is a wonderful thing.

COLONEL

Vat grown needed lots of

tweaking. None of them could

manipulate..totally lacked the

instinct for survival.

GENERAL

Then where the heck did you find them?

COLONEL

We took them from the reservations.

Every age, including the puppies.

Just made quota. Convinced their

Elders it was an Honor to be

included as equals in human Affairs.

GENERAL

As if.

COLONEL

As if.

GENERAL

We'll go to plan A

It's inevitable.

COLONEL

Was there a Plan B?

GENERAL

Yeah. A crazy idea of the president's

To make his homosexual opponent

unpopular. It's been expensive

but a very effective distraction

from what we're really doing..

65. INT. COMPOD CONVERSION

The Cadets have wrapped Sunny and Alex under them and fly past the mysterious containers till they are arrive at the lights. The end stage where they hang ComPods in open containers.

An open storage container rack holds more than a dozen ComPods

SUNNY

Oh my.

Cadet 1 turns on a Picture and sound transmitter.

without Sunny or Alex being aware of it .

We see it flicker to life on the screen in the shed with

The other Cadets watching

ALEXANDER

That's sickening.

Quick cut visual montage of the conversion.

CADET 1 (V.O.)

These holograms are only

meant to scare us from proceeding.

ALEXANDER (V.O.)

Oh like redecorating your house

To scare the kiddies at Halloween.

CENTRAL CONVERSION ROOMS

The Cadets hold Sunny and Alexander tighter. The conversion procedure is going on underneath them. They hug the walls and "are" the walls. No one sees them. The conversions are seen in the monitor of the exercise shed. They fly and leap through all the processing rooms to the beginning,

67. HALLS OUTSIDE CONVERSION ROOMS

Until they finally pass the first row of unconscious Cephs on gurneys at the start of their conversion.

The Cadets lower Sunny and Alex to a niche safely hidden from the conversion room.

Then they fly around a corner and huddle.

Cadet 1 switches off the transmitter.

CADET 1

That was a mirage.

CADET 2

A hologram.

CADET 1

It'll be alright.

CADET 2

It's terrible… it's our future.

The cephalopods sag into each other, each supports the other.

67. INT CORNER OF HALLWAY

ALEXANDER

If they kidnapped us

They kidnapped Judy.

SUNNY

Shush! Give them a moment

CADET 1

Remember I was recruited to be a pilot.

CADET 2

They told me I was going to be an engineer

CADET 1

They're murderers.

CADET 2

They're murderers

Sunny and Alex step up to them

SUNNY

You can't let them do that to you.

ALEXANDER

Start a revolt.

Silence from the Cadets

CADET 1

What is "revolt"?

ALEXANDER

Fight for your freedom.

Fight the Man.

SUNNY

Or if you have families?

How about going back to them?

CADET 2

We're the first ever honored

To be part of the human society

CADET 1

All our Sisters and brothers

are now brain dead. Honored?

They're puppets.

Aliens you must have special powers

You'll help our "revolt"?

ALEXANDER

As soon as we find

the Doctor. He'll multiply

your revolt.

CADET 2

Where is This Doctor?

SUNNY

We don't know, he could

be anywhere but he'll show up.

CADET 2

Is he your mate Sunny?

SUNNY

No, no he's not.

CADET 2

Then why would he come back?

He is not here now, is he even

on the base? or the planet?

SUNNY

Yes, I'm sure he is.

CADET 1

Cadet. Let us calm down.

SUNNY

We will find the Doctor and help.

I promise, without violence.

CADET 1

It's almost sunrise

We must return now or

We'll be missed.

SUNNY

Thank you so much

ALEXANDER

Wait but what do we do for camouflage?

CADET 2

Wear the uniform of our masters.

They live her and have legs and arms,

they pile their soiled uniforms at

the bottom of this chute you can fit in

their costumes.

They walk a few sad steps.

SUNNY

There's a way to do it without

violence I promise.

CADET 2

Slide down here.

May your dreams come true.

They open the large chute door and both Sunny and Alex slide down into the laundry bin.

CADET 1

Let's return.

( They disappear back into the walls.)

68. INT LAUNDRY ROOM

Alex parroting Sunny

ALEX

Okay so we save Judy, then The Doctor

will save us all! Right? Right?

Overhead lights flood the room ..

The Superior Cephalopod Stands in the doorway

CEPHALOPOD SUPERIOR

The puppies saw The Doctor

last night.

ALEXANDER

At long last

SUNNY

You should be scared

because he's come for us.

ALEXANDER

Puppies?

Where's Judy?

CEPHAPOLOD SUPERIOR

Remove our !

Judy? Ha! She's 23 again.

The president has taken personal

interest in her. But I want the

. Doctor's advanced weaponry.

SUNNY

He never carries weapons.

He'll free us with a screwdriver.

The Superior uses his gun to motions them out the door.

He snaps off the lights.

69. EXT NIGHT CONTAINERS IN WAREHOUSE

10 cadets in human form are listening to Cadet 1 and 2

they are hidden in an alley between the containers.

CADET 1

Our leader didn't lie.

Its really happening.

Our Seniors hang in these

cargo containers.

Every cadet looks around them aware it's a graveyard.

CADET 1

They're Silent as the dead because

the computer has not yet woken them.

CADET 2

We must kill all the military humans

Before they wake them.

CADET 3

But the seniors are now their warriors

The humans will wake them up as soon as

we start. They'll squash us like bugs.

CADET 1

They'll rest in peace if we

can disable those hats.

Then they will not squash us.

CADET 4

I can make up magnets that

will wipe any computer drives

in the storage container.

CADET 5

I hate the idea of killing off

my older brother, he was wonderful.

CADET 1

Their mind and souls are already

Gone. We Cadets, and the puppies,

We're all that Remain of our generation.

And if we are to survive we must do this

inside 12 hours.

CADET 2

The humans have equipped each

container with a bin weapons.

CADET 5

We'll arm ourselves

when we wipe their computers. Then

We turn on the humans. Before they

Turn on us. Okay

CADETS 4 AND 6

We can have the magnets

ready in a day.

CADET 1

We need them in 12 hours.

The group is silent. Cadets 1 through 10 clasp their

Hands together, but

first they transform their hands back

into their real tentacles

and interlock them in a circle

And so it shall be.

70. INT JAIL HALLWAY WITH CLOCK

Escorted by two guards Sunny and Alex are walking handcuffed. They pass under a clock and turn a corner to

A row of barren cells.

ALEXANDER

(calls out hopefully to the cells farther ahead)

Judy?

Only silence answers.

GUARD 1

Only you two, we're light on guests

No tips. No repeat customers.

. BEDROOM OF GENERAL 5 STARS – 2AM

A phone rings General 5 stars, who's sleeping next to his companion, grabs for the phone without turning on the light.

GENERAL 5 STARS

I hope someone has died!

No. Yes of course Mr President

I'll be there in 5.

72. INT PRESIDENTS BUNKER IN TUNNELS

President and 5 Generals. The President is pacing the Generals sit at the table with lit cigars.

PRESIDENT

Sorry for the late night call

cigars are permissible

but open the door

a crack for air, please.

73. INT TUNNEL

Dr hears voices echoing and he traces them to their source

A room made totally of rock, the Presidents bunker. He listens

74. INT. PRESIDENTS BUNKER

PRESIDENT

Fantastic that should knock

the pins out from under my opponent.

23 is a long way from death.

GENERAL 5 STARS

Yes she will far outlive her

Expiration date.

MEDICAL GENERAL

Sir, Permission to speak?

PRESIDENT

Of course Doctor.

MEDICAL GENERAL

Now that she is young again

Do we still want to stock

Her house with Seconals and whiskey

PRESIDENT

We changed her age not her

Personality. You did keep

Mickey as her husband?

MEDICAL GENERAL

Yes he's older than she now.

PRESIDENT

Dial controls to sleep on the ComPods

That'll line her walls .

They may well be there for years.

PRESIDENT

Gentlemen my security detail

will check for my presence

in a few minutes. Good night.

Oh last thing, you've caught two

Stowaways?. Give them a

Firing Squad at dawn.

75. INT. OF WAREHOUSE NIGHT

Our two Junior cadets are bravely going through the warehouse making their 2nd journey through the assembly room. Montage of

INT CONVERSION AREA

them starting the trip through processing

and at the end as they leave the assembly line behind them...

They look at the same clock 3 minutes till the hour. They stop at the hallway around the corner of the jail guards, They morph into guards, guns and their computer attachment They nod to each other and walk around the corner to the real guards.

CADET 1/COMPOD

Hey we're early for our shift.

Our loss .If you want to take

a chew we're good.

COMPOD

Can't say no to that. Only two

prisoners waiting for the firing

squad.

The two guards walk down the ramps for a chew of Zwat.

CADET 2 /COMPOD

We're this close. How long should

we wait?

CADET 1/COMPOD

Let's do it now. While we have

courage.

The two Cadet/ComPod guards walk past a few empty cells. Till they reach the cell with Sunny. Alex in the next cell is trying to scratch his name, with the help of his belt buckle, on the wall of his cell.

The Cadet/ComPods show only their backsides to Sunny and Alexander. Looking at each other _they giggle._

SUNNY

Alex was that you?

ALEXANDER

No Mam. I thought it was you.

The Cadets still have their backs to the prisoners and light bounces off their computers. Slowly the computers morph back into the real skull of the cadet. The gun, the uniform, all of it morphs back into the bodies of our two cadets.

ALEXANDER

OMG!

SUNNY

The Doctor's gonna love you

two..

They turn around smiling and turn into Sunny and Alex copies. Leaving their hands as tentacles they press the plate, unlocking the doors to the cells. Sunny and Alexander rush out and hug them.

CADETS (in unison)

The real shift will be here in

moments go! Use the floorgrates

they lead to tunnels under the

hub.

They walk into their respective cells and swing the doors closed after them.

SUNNY

Thank you for doing this.

CADET 1

Our revolt begins soon.

Be safely gone before it

starts.

SUNNY

But!

CADET 2

Go now before you're

discovered!

Sunny and Alexander climb down through the grate

CADET 1

The Cadet firing squad will

recognize our disguises.

They will give themselves

away if they don't fire.

CADET 2

They will fire.. I will wear

Angel wings for my wedding

. TUNNEL

(The Doctor presses himself against a wall out of sight)

PRESIDENT Leaves the stone bunker

Doctor slips away to the TARDIS, After a moment It starts whirring. Through the tunnels its' sound reverberates. Sunny and Alex hear it and come running fast as they can down the tunnel toward the engine sound. Only to arrive as the TARDIS disappears.

SUNNY

Doctor! Doctor!

ALEXANDER

I'm having… a …panic attack.

He breathes real hard and Sunny has to help him.

77. EXT FIRING SQUAD SPOTLIGHT ON CEPH COPIES OF SUNNY AND ALEX

SQUAD LEADER

(shouting to a row of 25 Cadets some cry and hide it)

Ready!

(beat)

Aim!

(beat)

The TARDIS materializes around Sunny1 and Alex1

Fire!

The bullets bounce of the TARDIS which ensconces them then disappears.

78. INT TARDIS

DOCTOR

Nick of Time eh!

ALEXANDER/CEPH

Thank you Sir. for our

lives. But we're not Sunny

and Alex.

DOCTOR

Did I hug you? of course

not. I knew It was a ruse

but I got curious

SUNNY/CEPH

We freed them into the

tunnels.

DOCTOR

Good.

SUNNY/CEPH

So they could find you

And help our revolt.

They transform themselves back into Cephalopods.

DOCTOR

You're not computerized.

Why?

CADET 1

We're Cadets. Not fully

grown yet Any full size

Ceph…

DOCTOR

Gets converted Into a

ComPod Warrior. Yes,

I'm so sorry.

I'm the Doctor. You

are?

CADETS

Cadets one and Two

DOCTOR

Thank you for being

Devoted enough to

die for Alex and

Sunny. (He hugs

them)Other cadets in

on this?

CADET 2

The whole firing squad,

and more. Tonight we

plan to fight back.

It's a "revolt". We

must go back.

CADET 1

We hoped to meet you.

Do you have strange

magical weapons we might

borrow for tonight?.

DOCTOR

I never carry weapons,

don't believe In them.

I assure you, you can

win without them.

CADETS 1 AND 2

(are gob smacked.)

How?

DOCTOR

Communication.

79. INT JUDY GARLAND AND MICKEY DEANS HOUSE

JUDY ( half singing)

My heads foggier than London town.

MICKEY

There's Uppers in the kitchen

jelly bean jar. A wedding present

from the General

JUDY

(kissing him on her way to kitchen)

Who's that?

MICKEY

I dunno I thought he was your friend.

JUDY (revived)

Returns carrying a bottle and two glasses

Found an absolutely divine whiskey,

ancient. I brought two glasses…

MICKEY

Let's toast to our marriage.

JUDY

You're too perfect. You'll take care of

me won't you? Till Death do us part?

MICKEY

Till death do us part. But (looking

at his Timex) right now I gotta

go open the Disco.

JUDY

You love that discothèque more than me!

(She throws a pillow at him)

I'm you're bride! Get out! Get out!

Go to your lousy discothèque.

(Mickey leaves through the front door of the room.)

80. INT UNDERGROUND TUNNELS

SUNNY

We were that close.

He was only a few feet away.

ALEXANDER

Is that supposed to make

me feel better?

SUNNY

Let's focus on finding Judy!

All right?! Let's find your Judy.

ALEXANDER (Shouting angrily)

Judy, Judy, Judy! Where

for art though my Judy?

His outburst echoes down the tunnels.

SUNNY

Shush!

81. INT Judy's house

(coming through the grates are Alex's calls)

JUDY

I'm hearing voices.

(Judy picks up the phone, listens, hangs up.

She pours a glass to the top for herself, lights a cigarette sits on the couch.)

The TV is so far away..

TUNNEL.

Light wafts down through a grate and then a little and a little more smoke dances down. Sunny and Alexander don't see it. But they smell it.

ALEXANDER

Somebody down here is smoking

cigaretes. You smell it?

SUNNY

Yeah. But the guards chew. Did Judy Smoke?

ALEXANDER

Chesterfields in the 30 and 40's

Salems the rest of her life. Oh my god.

SUNNY

Which way did the scent come from?

You take that tunnel I'll take this one.

Soon they both return.

ALEXANDER

I lost her.

SUNNY

Me too. But we're closer than

ever. Let's just wait here for

Judy to light up another one.

83. INT THE PRESIDENTS OFFICE

The TARDIS lands on the plush carpet,.

The president looks up from his desk.

The Doctor Steps out.

DOCTOR

Hello! Please don't press that

buzzer .I've no weapons.

But I put a defense shield for

300 feet around us, looped the

security camera footage, and silenced

all recording devices. Guns won't fire

either.

(He goes to the dry bar and pours himself a whiskey)

Popular stuff?

PRESIDENT

I don't touch the stuff

I keep it for the Aliens

That drop in.

He sets the down his whiskey not having drunken it.

DOCTOR

Time Lords drop in?

PRESIDENT

You're not the first.

DOCTOR

We must talk.

PRESIDENT

Tell me something I don't know.

.

DOCTOR

You have someone I want.

And I have information you want.

PRESIDENT

Information? That defunding the ComPod

project Won't work? That my generals have

acted against me and are about to

wage war?

DOCTOR

You're full of surprises

Why did order the ComPods

in Judy's house be dialed down?

PRESIDENT

Must I spell it out.

DOCTOR

Curiously you seem wise, yet

you think Your re-election was

more important than earth's

fixed time-line?

PRESIDENT

Those people are long dead. This

is NOW the most important time

in Earth colonies history.

DOCTOR

Every politician believes the most

important time in earth's

entire history is his own time.

PRESIDENT

Should I say I need her,

she gives me an

edge to win this election.

DOCTOR

Who ever wins this election the

Military will program their

ComPod Militia to kill every legislator

They won't stop till they rule the

colonies. Game Over.

PRESIDENT

The president rushes The Doctor and pins him to the Tardis

Judy's ComPods are "Non-Violent" so

you can take her home. Because

I don't want her. Save the earths

Time line Doctor, I never intended

to hurt them. I took her to get to

you. I need help.

He morphs from President to Cephalopod

Then glides back, he's 7 feet and 250lbs

DOCTOR

Tell me about the Time Lord.

PRESIDENT

She visited over a thousand years

ago. She was searching for her son.

She amazed us. she helped

Our race thrive in new ways.

(He morphs into Claire Bloom

the Doctor's mother) She turned back

because a war began on her planet.

She could see the future and told us

Judy Garland 1969 death was important

to you. If we kidnapped her then

you would come.

DOCTOR

Did she give you her name?

PRESIDENT

You didn't have a name

She didn't have a name

Big Secrets! I can see

from your reaction she was

DOCTOR

My mother was looking for me?

PRESIDENT

Will Gallifrey help us?

DOCTOR

No it's gone.

PRESIDENT

I'm , you've advanced technology

way beyond us. Can you disable the ComPods?

DOCTOR

No.

PRESIDENT

If we lose there will be a growing

race of advanced ComPod Warriors

in the future. Yes?

DOCTOR

Spoilers.

PRESIDENT

You have wiped out entire races

Will you promise to

Wipe out mine if we do not

Win our battle against the ComPods?

DOCTOR

No.

PRESIDENT

You're damned doctor.

DOCTOR

Tell me something I don't know.

I wouldn't give up on your people.

I haven't. Why would you?

The Doctor is in.

82. INT JUDY GARLAND HOUSE

The TARDIS is landing in front of the dark TV Judy is watching.

JUDY

Get outta the way you're not a

window you know. I can't see

through ya. Now I'm hallucinating.

Pills never did this to me before.

She pours another drink

The Doctor steps out.

DOCTOR

Hello I'm The Doctor. I'm here

to take you home.

JUDY

I am home. I'm Mrs Mickey Deans

and this is our house.

She lights up a cigarette

And why is that police box in my DT's?

I'm drinking I can't be having the

DT's. Are you real?

DOCTOR

Yes. The police box was built with the

intention of a place you could run into,

to save yourself from attackers.

JUDY

Puffing away Who's being attacked?

Stabbing the cig into an ashtray, smoke curling up.

I need some air I'm going to

see my Mickey at the discotheque.

bye MR DT's.

She twists the knob but it won't turn

Did you do that?

DOCTOR

No your jailers did.I don't mean

To scare you. They're all around us.

Do you want to see them?

JUDY

I'm not scared of anything anymore.

Why not? Scare me.

(He turns on the sonic and lights up a few pieces of paneling on the wall, revealing the silent layers of ComPods)

JUDY

If you're really a doctor tell me how

To end this hideous DT. I'm shaking.

DOCTOR

Police Box.

Judy runs into the box.

JUDY

It's bigger on the inside

The Doctor follows her.

The TARDIS engines grind and evaporates as Alex and Sunny pop out of the floor grate.

SUNNY(leaps at the box)

Doctor we're here. We're here.

Sunny has tears down her face and Alex comforts her

ALEXANDER

Sunny. The doctor isn't gone

he'd never leave you.

SUNNY

he never has

5 Star General

Arrives with two guards

ComPods electrify and fly from the walls and doors.

Stand in a row before the General

Why didn't you stop her?

ComPod A

We're programmed for sleep state.

5 STAR GENERAL

Dismissed! (the ComPods leave)

(to Sunny)Can't you contact him somehow?

I tire of waiting for his weapons.

(he calls over his shoulder)

Guards Back to Jail with them.

COMPOD PRESIDENT AND GENERALS

PRESIDENT

So this alien has Judy in his ship.

Can we chase him?

TECHNICIAN

He has stealth shields. We can't

ascertain his position Mr President..

PRESIDENT

He has Judy. Does he have enough time to

beat her Fixed Point In Time Death?

TECHNICIAN

He has 4 hours. Yes.

(The President turns so they can not see his face)

5 STAR GENERAL

Mr President we can not give up on the

Possibility of capturing the weapons in

the blue box..

PRESIDENT

You're right then let's trap him. Lock up

the companions in the Presidential Bunker.

Prison was too easily breached.

5 STAR GENERAL

But all the emergency communication

equipment is there.

PRESIDENT

And we will leave some of it on, so they

Can Send an SOS to the doctor.

He'll come back to save them. And you can

capture the doctor.

84,INT PRISON CELLS

Sunny and Alex .

SUNNY (to Alex)

If they knew he was there

why did they let him take Judy?

They let it happen.

They wanted it to happen?

Jailer with Two guards appears and unlocks the door.

JAILER

Guards remove them.

You're going to the ComPod

Factory.

Sunny and Alex exchange worried looks.

No just kidding

Your going to the Presidents bunker.

ALEXANDER

Judy there?

85. INT SUPPLY SHED LIT BY LANTERNS,

4 Cephs are making magnets.

Cadet 4

You realize if these don't work

All we got are forks to fight with?

Cadet 5

Trust me they'll work.

Cadet 6

Dawn was fantastic. Alien's saving

Our Cadets. Made me feel like we

could win this.

Cadet 4

I hope that alien ship returns them

86. INT TARDIS

Judy and the Doctor

Judy

I feel like this is your home?

Doctor

I've never found anything I liked more.

Judy

Well that's a great home . It's

very contemporary.

Doctor.

We move around a lot, which brings up

a point.

Judy

I'm not afraid of flying anymore if

you mean all those crazy articles..

DOCTOR

That's a good start. How do you feel

about flying through time?

Judy

Whiskey. Please.

Doctor

Has ready whiskey and a shot glass near the console.

He returns

To put it straight, the home you just left

was 344 years in your future.

Well it's not where you belong,

you haven't been alive in 344 years.

Judy

Oh I was worried that you meant I'm dead.

Doctor

I'm here to take you back to your

right time on earth June 1969.

He hands her a shot glass and a bottle of whiskey.

She hands the glass back to him

She holds onto the bottle with both hands and gulps 1/3 of it down.

Doctor

I've heard all about your life from

Alex. He wants to see Where Bluebirds

fly.

Judy

There's no rainbow. He'll find out.

Doctor

Well he's openly gay in college, going

into Gay studies I suppose they'll tell him.

Judy

That's such a lonely life. Tough,…

Gay studies?

Doctor

Well it's Two thousand uh hum..

In 1969 you started gay pride

JUDY

I started gay what?

Doctor

Pride. You are the grit in their

oyster which made the pearl possible.

JUDY

Forget the bon mot, with whiskey she can face facts.

She puts on her reading glasses and writes out figures

in Alex's notebook. She takes her glasses off, sets them

carefully on the bench. Mouth to the bottle she slugs down 1/2 of what remains.

Yeah, I can do the math 344 years

from 2013 is 1969. I die THIS year,

it's already June. Can't you start Pride?

DOCTOR

Humans don't write about me, sing about me,

cry about me. You're the one has generated

45 biographies of 47 years of life.

(beat)

DOCTOR

I'm very sorry.

(beat)

JUDY

My children would grow up without me.

speaking of children where are yours?

DOCTOR

Sunny and Alex are safe in the tunnels.

Safe. Very Safe. Time is short, I take

you back first

JUDY

You're not just an alien you're

a Monster. I will not leave this ship

until they are on board.

DOCTOR

I will get them back safely.

I promise you.

JUDY

Finishes the rest of the whiskey then slams the bottle

over the metal post. She clenches the throat of the bottle and shoves it's jagged tip to her neck.

I'll die right here, right now.

I'll screw with Earth history

I'll die in outer space. If you

don't go back and bring them with us.

DOCTOR

You're over reacting.

JUDY

She pushes the shard deeper into her neck and blood trickles out.

DOCTOR

Really!

He madly scrambles and puts the TARDIS in reverse.

Calm down. You're right.

We're on our way back.

He hits the levers and they clearly change course.

Thank you.

(Judy drops the bottle and holds her fingers over her

wound and laughs when she looks at her hands. Doctor puts his hand up to check out the wound and gets blood oh his

hands they both laugh.

Judy

The symbolism is killing me.

DOCTOR

Tell me something I don't know.

JUDY

You'd be a terrible mother.

They are the best part of you.

But you wouldn't know you

haven't had children.

DOCTOR

I did. She was beautiful.

She died in my arms. It

was the most painful thing

I ever felt. I'm The Doctor

Who's saved worlds and races

but I couldn't save her.

.

JUDY (touches his hand).

You said Thank you. Why

did you say thank you?

DOCTOR

Sunny.I suppose she's become

my daughter. I never should

of left her.

MONITOR V.O.

Doctor can you hear me? Doctor?

Doctor? We're in the Presidents

Bunker. No way out. Is this working?

JUDY

That Sunny?

DOCTOR

Sunny I hear you loud and lovely

As ever. I'm locked on your

signal Sunny.

As he talks the Dr discretely sonics Judy's glasses

JUDY

I've lost my last pair of glasses.

DOCTOR

Here they are. Tuck them in your pocket and

Hang onto something. We're going to land.

PRESIDENTS BUNKER

The TARDIS materializes inside the bunker.

87. INT. TARDIS.

Judy beaks for the door but the Doctor grabs her

Puts his hand over her mouth and hides them behind the closed door.

From the ceiling flies a Cadet in Judy's shape.

The other Ceph Flies down in The Doctors form.

They exit the TARDIS

Sunny and Alexander are ecstatic.

The TARDIS doors close behind them.

The bunker door rolls open

Two Ceph Warriors with drawn lazers are alongside the President. Three generals watch from the hall

Doctor/Ceph

President?

PRESIDENT (to the guards)

Grab the Doctor and Judy. (Grabbed)

Now I know you are both Ceph Cadets.

(He Shouts) I will shoot them now if

you do not come out. (They convert back)

The Real Doctor and The Real Judy walk

out.

The Doctor slips the sonic is Sunny's purse. When

Judy breaks away and runs to the President who coddles her

DOCTOR

I knew your's was an over-reaction.

JUDY

He was trying to kill me he was

going to take me back to earth

to die. In 4 hours. Do I look

like I'm ready to die? Nooo!

PRESIDENT

Judy you can go back to your house. Two men

Escort her. And she's bleeding call the DR.

JUDY

Gay pride? you're insane. You made

it all up. I won't die. I have

children to watch over.

The guards

Escort her

ALEXANDER (Shouts)

Then where are they Judy?

JUDY Turns at hint of a familiar tone, studies Alex

then turns back to walking home.

The TARDIS doors lock.  
The engines grind and it disappears

.

General

Stop that box it is his battleship

President

Don't fire! It won't go far from the Doctor.

Guards bring these cephalopods with us,

The real Alex and Sunny stay here

in the bunker. Oh we can't leave the

Communications open can we?

He punches off some buttons and blocks the line of site of the generals as he pushes a red button on the console.

He returns to the Generals in the hall.

Lock it.

We've got the Doctor lock him up

in Jail with Security around the clock.

87. HALLWAYS

The President runs to catch up to Judy.

With your indulgence I'd like to

ask you to give a little

Recital in a few hours to our cadets.

Just 50 of them nothing big,

just a few songs. And the

national anthem of course.

JUDY

Sure you've been a doll, saving me

From that madman. I'm sure Mickey

won't mind.

PRESIDENT

Generals when would you like to group the

Cadets all in one place,0:1900 hours?.

GENERAL

Very thoughtful of you Mr President.

0:1900 hours would fit well in their

schedule.

Barracks

One Ceph morphs into two Ceph and the other is free to make his/her way into the ventilation shaft. This happens with twenty of the Cephs. We see each flies with a magnet

WAREHOUSE NIGHT

They sail out of the ventilation shafts into the Warehouse.

They start at the back of the Ware- house. Two keep watch

While the others work. They unlock the doors of the storage containers. And place the magnet on the floor. They twist it 45%. It shakes . The computers in the back of the heads of the Ceph shake and shake. Finally a large snap sounds occurs and all stops. They're dead.

She/he twists the magnet back wards to the original setting. And moves to the next container. Leaving the door open another Ceph grabs the weapons from the bin in the container, then closes the door. This is done with 20 Cephs shaped and colored like storage lockers. Sometimes we barely see them crawl over the containers.

LABORATORY

GENERAL 5 STAR

We must move to Plan A. Immediately

TECHNICIAN

I have found the blue box. It is sitting

In the soccer field among the puppy pools.

GENERAL 5 STAR

What? CAPTURE IT. The president is

oblivious of its potential. It's there

for a reason. Wait on plan A but let's

get ready clean up the Conversion Rooms.

But focus on that blue box.

TECHNICIAN

For Plan A 1800 ComPods are operational.

Of the cadets and puppies a total of

200 are not converted

GENERAL 5 STAR

Then exterminate them.

TECHNICIAN

Sad we couldn't

finish the conversion

of the last 200.

GENERAL 5 STAR

Collateral damage soldier.

Turn on the 50 nearest the Conversion

Room, and have them clean up.

.

91. INT FRONT OF WAREHOUSE NIGHT – Lights Come On

Storage Containers nearest the Conversion Rooms are opened from the inside. The ComPods wake and move forward they Carry weapons of all kinds. And march out into the

Conversion area and Burning the facility and everyone in it. Some try and run out the front but the Ceph fly

them down and shoot at the victim's brainstem and lower spine. Dead.

92. INT BACK OF WAREHOUSE The Lights Come On

The Lookouts signal STOP The word spreads among the Cadets to retreat. They close doors and fly back through the vents with coveted weapons.

LABORATORY CONTROL ROOM

GENERAL 5 STARS

ComPods need to kill the Cadets

And the puppies in their pools.

Medic can you figure out a quick

poison for the water

MEDIC

I think so Sir

GENERAL 5 STARS

Yes or No Sir!

MEDIC

Yes Sir!

GENERAL 5 STARS

Then prepare it immediately

And We'll have a warrior pick it up

Medic leaves the room.

Guards take the companions out of

The bunker directly to the Firing

range. Maybe that will call the box

to fly again.

GUARD

The Presidents order was to leave them

In the bunker Sir.

GENERAL 5 STARS

Pulls out his lazer and shoots the guard dead.

Anybody else? Okay then you take your

Orders from me. Move the prisoners to

the firing range.

94. INT OLD GYM WITH A FOLD OUT WOOD STAGE ON ONE END.

Judy is Standing on it. Her throat is bandaged. Behind her is a band of 5 and a pianist. In front of her is a big microphone.

She approaches the mic.

JUDY

Is this on? Can you hear me?

95. EXT HUB FX CIRCULAR RADIO WAVES CARRY EVERY WORD OF JUDYS UP IN THE SKY

Tonight I'm singing a thank you

To the troops. You fine young men

And women who protect the colonies.

PULL BACK TO SHOW THE PLANET AMID THE STARS AND THE

Circles broadcast PENETRATE further and further… beyond our universe

But I had a little boo boo on my throat

and if it's alright with you we'll

sing two songs.

AUDITORIUM.

The band starts the overture for Somewhere Over The Rainbow.

I'm really happy to be here..

I wonder what women are wearing

In 2300. (she motions to her

Tuxedo Jacket and Fishnets)

Is this all right?

THE CROWD GOES WILD CHEERING HER ON.

FX The rings of light pass beyond our galaxy. On its way the transmission is played by every sound transmitter

Somewhere over the rainbow

Way up high

There's a place that I heard of

Once in a lullaby

Somewhere over the rainbow

Skies are blue

And the dreams that you dare to dream Really do come true

Some day I'll wish upon a star And wake up where the clouds are far behind me

Where troubles melt like lemon drops Away above the chimney tops

That's where you'll find me

Somewhere over the rainbow Bluebirds fly

Birds fly over the rainbow Why then oh why can't I? If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow why oh why can't I?

CUT THESE VISUAL MOMENTS DURING THE SONG

Aliens rocking by the fire listening to a fire side chat hear Judy.

Men working in dirty mines hear her voice come over the speakers in the tunnels

The mechanical birds in a diorama at the Museum of Natural history sing her words

Dirty children in deplorable conditions turn up the radio to hear her

A row of laborers swinging pick axes stop to hear her sing through loud speakers.

EXT ROCKET GANTRY With rocket ready for take off

Plays Judy Garland, Mission control earpieces are all Judy Garland and they take them out angrily.

In the office of Shadow proclamation the usual muzac pumped in the rooms is instead Judy Garland singing live.

The President of the shadow proclamation picks up a phone

Turn that off. What do you mean it's over ridden the system ?

How can it be live? _where is it coming from?_

_I want answers. Who is behind this?_

Cuts of the miners, the children, the aliens in rocking chairs, singing the last phrase

"If happy little Blue birds fly beyond the rainbow

FIRING RANGE

the song is playing over the loud speaker. Sunny and Alex are singing along

Sergeant

READY!

SUNNY and ALEX

why oh why

Sergeant

AIM!

SUNNY and ALEX

can't I?

With the start of the last two words the TARDIS materializes around Sunny and Alex Deflecting the bullets

Sergeant

FIRE!

GYMNASIUM JUDY ON STAGE

Now we're going to sing the

Earth colony Anthem

The band starts playing the intro to God Save The Queen and America America which are the same tune.

The Maestro stands up and crosses his hand over his heart

The Cadets stand up and cross their hands over their hearts.

Judy drops the music and bends down to pick up them up

Her glasses fall out and she puts them on.

Seen through her glasses she focuses on the sheet music and then the audience.

Seen through her glasses are 50 Cephalopods hovering over their seats with the tentacles drooping from them except one clasped to their right shoulder.

JUDY faints.

102 INT. DOORS LEADING INTO AUDITORIUM

President bolts the doors and Dr Sonics them

As they get around to the last ones, the stage doors the band is fleeing right behind them is Judy on a stretcher. They freeze when they see the President.

PRESIDENT

Hasn't your mother ever told you

Not to stare?

They double time it out of his way.

The President bolts two more doors the Dr sonics them

PRESIDENT

You're sure about the weapons?

In the shed?

DOCTOR

I'm not sure about anything

JUDY HOUSE BEDROOM

Judy wakes up in her bed. She puts on her glasses.

Sees the compod all around. She slides them to the tip of her nose. Downstairs she pours herself a drink, gulps it. She pours another then looks over at the TV seeing a cross word puzzle atop it. She crosses the room and looks at it.

Filled in vertically are the words GET OUT OF JAIL FREE CARD STEP ON YOUR GLASSES

Judy She bends over turns on the TV . Dials a channel finds a horror movie, and her glasses slip onto the floor. She picks her whiskey glass and the newspaper off the top of the TV and turns on her heel

Crunching the glasses.

JUDY

Oops!

SOCCEER FIELD

The Tardis takes off from the field

LAB

Technician

It's moving sir. It's moving.

General

Has a ComPod attached a GPS on it?

Technician

Not yet sir

General 5 stars

Damnit. Watch all security monitors

and tell me if it lands anywhere in

the hub. That includes the tunnels.

TARDIS OUT IN SPACE IN ORBIT ABOVE THE HUB

SUNNY

Doctor! Doctor! Are you here?

ALEX

You can fly this can't you?

Sunny

Not a chance. Sorry

ALEX

He'll call the TARDIS to him with

The sonic. Right?

Sunny

Takes the sonic out of her blouse.

That's how the TARDIS found us.

ALEX

Nooo!

Suddenly the TARDIS control levers and pulley things start on their own..

Alex

It's him. It's him.

Sunny we're going to get him.  
It seems a million years

Since we saw him

JUDY"S HOUSE

Judy hears something upstairs

She walks into the bedroom, nothing new, she checks the closets and then the bathroom she goes to open the window

ROOF OF JUDYS HOUSE

she goes out the fire escape up to the roof and there is the blue box waiting for her against a star splintered sky. She runs to it , doors open and in she goes and then it grinds away and disappears.

TARDIS

JUDY

You're not those Monsters are you.

Alex

We're absolutely human

How about you?

Sunny

We were kinda hoping for The Doctor.

JUDY

Where is he?

110. EXT THE TARDIS achieves orbit and hangs in the sky.

LABORATORY

Technician

General it's back. It's back in

the soccer field. We have a sighting.

General

Good, then wake a ComPod and have them slam

A tracker on it.

Technician

Yes sir.

He punches a button

Watches on the screen

The corresponding door does not open.

He punches another

Again no response

Another,

Technician leaves his seat to check the electronics panel

But half way there he hears

General (over intercom)

Have you tagged that Box yet?

Technician

(sitting back at controls)

Doing it now sir.

Com Pod 5 attach a Tracker

To the blue box in the

soccer field.

Then he goes to the control panel and pushes one button no response , he tries this a few times first perplexed then terrified.

Sweating he opens the panel listing every container

1-200. Each has a light and 120 lights are dead.

Soccer FIELD WITH BLUE BOX

Compod 5 is within reach of the Blue Box.

Technician (watching the monitor)

Just do it.

ComPod 5 raises his hand and pushes hard on it to stick the GPS. The GPS and the ComPod fall through the illusion, hitting ground hard. He sees a puppy flopping near him in the dust.

Technician

Kill it. Kill it. kill it.

ComPod five has risen he smashes his heel down on the puppy, grinds it into dust.

Technician

ComPod 5 return to you position .

He goes back to the control board

Technician

Compod 1- 2- 3 and open containers

90, 91, 290 and 291

ComPod one is the first to open a container out comes ceph body after body, naked dead and slick, forming a huge pile at the feet of the ComPod who has no reaction.

Technician

ComPod 1. Now look into the weapons bin.

The lid is up. The bin empty. The Technician calls the General

Technician

General you need to see this.

General 5 star

What is it?

Technician

I'm not sure what I'm looking at.

General 5 star

Is the blue box moving

Technician

No sir

General

I don't want to come down

Technician

It's your war sir.

General

On my way.

113. INT LABORATORY MONITOR SCREENS

THEY SHOW 10 DIFFERENT CONTAINERS SPRUNG FORTH DEAD WARRIORS PILED ON THE GROUND

THE GENERAL

HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?

Technician

Solar Flare? Ion Storm? The blue box?.

General 5 star

No Solar flare stole their weapons.

Jesus how many did we lose? Can you tell me?

Technician

1200 are off line.

General

Jesus. You're sure?

Technician

No life signals at all in any of them.

General

Have the ComPods that opened those doors

Hang the bodies back on the rack then close

and latch the doors.

Technician punches buttons quickly

No one is to know this happened.

Turn on the 800 ComPods we have.

Get them out of those containers

WE watch the Army of 800 Compods wake and arm themselves.

General

Commence Plan A. kill all the sorry Cadets in

their Barracks.

114 EXT BARRACKS

They shoot through the walls of the empty barracks

Rip tear and shred till who chunks of walls fall out and expose the barracks as empty.

General

Search the shed.

115. EXT SHED

Compods march on the shed and weapons fall out there are so many.

Technician

The blue box just landed in the soccer

stadium.

General

That comes first, find the Cadets later.

I want all the ComPods to gather those weapons

and take them to the soccer stadium. Sit in the

bleacher and surround the blue box. The Doctor is

in there Take every pistol, flamethrower

and rocket launcher they've got.

GYMNASIUM DOCTOR WHO COMES TO THE FRONT OF THE STAGE.

DOCTOR

UM, UMM , UMMMMM!

CADET 1

Doctor did you shut these doors?

Did you betray us, stop the revolt?

Doctor/Cephalopod

Yes and Yes.

The throng of cadets rushes the stage shooting Why? Traitor, Kill Him. Etc

Doctor/Cephalopod

The revolt has been cancelled.

Cause you would of gotten yourself killed

Out there. You're not warriors, you're better

Than that. If you all die your race will be

Extinct. And I don't want that to happen

The Doctor transforms himself back into his cephalopod body.

The room is silent.

Onstaqe walks The Doctor

The Doctor

I need you.

shot of the Blue Box alone in the field.

Coming out of the team corridors to the field

Are 50 copies of Sunny. Dr is watching as they dodge and dive, fly and whorl, the Compod are shooting at them

But they move so quick many bullets hit only dust.

One Sunny dies at the entrance and turns into a Ceph she slides to the ground. The door opens every ceph disappears into the grass and make their way back to the locker room corridor.

118. INT TARDIS

and another Sunny dives in. It's Cadet two.

Cadet two and everyone in the box glued to the monitor

Sunny Copy runs to the monitor,

Cadet2 /Sunny

Come on my man,

119 EXT CORIDOR TO THE FIELD

CADET 1

I will miss you all.

He morphs into the Alexander model and all the others do as well.

this time they're 48 Alexanders covering the field

And the pools puppies start to create TARDISes blowing dirt to confuse the snipers. Alexanders Running and dodging some falling some leaping bullets flying two die but the Alex Copy rolls in safe.

.

120. INT TARDIS

Cadet 2 meets Cadet 1

kiss and hug.

Sunny

Where's the Doctor?

Ceph Cadet

Playing World Cup I think.

They all flash back to the monitor

121 EXT Soccer field

The Doctor has taken to the field this time with a soccer ball 45 Doctors all have balls and it's maddening some fall over the balls, some are hit by balls, some balls hit the TARDIS and ricochet off. The Tardises whirr the balls bound and the The Doctor eventually scores snaps his fingers and runs inside the bald spots balls bleachers.

The 45 Ceph turn into grass, dusty patches, soccer balls, and bleachers to escape detection.

122. INT TARDIS

DOCTOR

TARDIS 6 ComPods 0

123. INT CONTROL ROOM

General 5 starS

Don't let that box leave the

Ground, burn it down.

Technician types fast

Everything you got.

124. INT TARDIS

The Doctor

slamming controls running around the console twisting that pushing that.

Time is running out and

We don't want to be here

For the next party.

THE BLEACHERS

The snipers are loading rocket to air missles and flame throwers. They are blinded by the whirling of puppies imitating the take off of the TARDIS distracting the snipers. Amid rocket launchers, fire and lazers. The TARDIS finally takes off to clear a landing pad for the ship coming in for a landing..

Soccer field

A huge blue light rings the field and bigger circles surround the military hub. Setting down on the dry part of the soccer field is a Sontaran ship, the sheriffs of the Shadow Proclamation. ONE SONTARAN over loud speaker.

YOU ARE A LEVEL 3 HABITATION AND HAVE BROKEN ARTICLE 54 OF THE SHADOW PROCLIMATION THE ALTERING OF INDIGENOUS LIFE FORMS. PERPETRATORS WILL SURRENDER.

PERPETRATORS WILL SURRENDER, PERPETRATORS WILL SURRENDER

127. INT LAB

General (to technician)

Turn the ComPods on Them.

Technician types in the commands

Then the General draws his weapon and kills the technician

And Runs into a tunnel

As the ComPods fire the Sontarans pulverize them with vaporizing rays. Soon all the Compod are their weapons sit in the bleachers.

128. INT TUNNELS- PRESIDENTS BUNKER

The General runs into the tunnels toward the bunker but the door is closed. And he cannot get in.

the bunker

the President talks into a mic

PRESIDENT

Doctor I thought you said we could

Win without guns..

TARDIS

Doctor

You did, No one on your team fired

a shot.

Communicate Communicate Communicate..

Thanks for the pen. Never know when

you'll need welcome to the

universal justice system of the

shadow proclamation.

President

Please thank your mother,

she saved our race.

DOCTOR

Yes Yes she did. Sadly she couldn't

save her own. Goodbye. I am up

against a deadline and I have a

marriage to perform.

The crew looks quizzical, except the two Ceph who are locked to each other eyes.

As captain of this vessel I am

empowered to marry any two passengers.

Are there any such beings here?

Cadet 1 and 2.

Yes.

Doctor

Please step forward .

The Ceps step forward.

Doctor

Do you Sir take this cephalopod

to be your bride no matter what

planet, to have and to hold?

Ceph1

I do

Doctor

And you Miss do you take this

Cephalopod despite his faults

Till death do you part?

Ceph 2

I do

Doctor

Then jump over this broom stick,

then crush this glass under your

heel, okay you're married. You

can kiss.

They kiss

Ceph2

I told you we'd be married in heaven.

DOCTOR

Bedrooms are up the stairs if

You need one.

Upstairs they go.

Sunny

I never,never cry at weddings.

Doctor

Me either. Judy I don't reckon

you've been officially introduced to

your biggest fan Alexander. Alex

Here's a bandage for Judy's cut.

Go ahead touch your goddess.

Alex

I think you should ask Sunny.

Doctor

Sunny. Why?

Alex

I might strangle her.

Sunny

You love Judy. That's why

We're here. You adore her.

_Judy_

_What did I ever do to you?_

_Alex_

_I hoped you'd be better than_

_My mother said._

_JUDY_

_What would your mother know about me_

_Alex_

_like mother, like daughter_

_JUDY_

_Give me the bandage. _

_Is there a powder room?_

_Alex_

_She died of prescription pills_

_And alcohol. Alone_

_Judy halts as she hears this._

_Judy_

_And you're her son?_

_Alex_

_Duh._

_Judy_

_I get to meet my grandson._

_Oh doctor this is the best._

_Alex_

_Don't hug me._

_JUDY_

_What do you want from me?_

_Alex_

_What are you going to do when_

_You get home._

_JUDY_

_Love my children_

_And put food on the table_

_By performing._

_ALEX_

_Lovely. And Doctor what_

_Happens to gay men and women_

_If she lives._

_Doctor_

_I don't speculate._

JUDY

You said good things happen

if I kick the bucket in 69?

DOCTOR

Judy we only have a very

Short time before we land

. See here.

131. INT TARDIS FILM PROJECTION

Gay history taught in college classroom.

Marriage ceremonies peformed in state capitols and churches Newscasts saying Gay marriage passed in Denemark, Spain, France, etc.

Emmy awards for gay shows. Hi five's for winning awards.

Acceptance speeches by gay Senators

Gay activists repelling down the sides of the FDA

AIDS

Gay pride parades, showing the mayor and realtors cars,

The vote at the psychiatrist convention on changing the definition homosexuality from being a disease.

Stonewall Riots,

Reports of the Riots same day as reports of Judy wake.

The crowds of 21,000 at Judy's wake.

JUDY

that's not possible.

Sunny

it is

Alex

it is,

Dr

it is. But it will never happen if

you live.

Judy

The whole world changes?

Dr

It's in the balance.

ALEX

He goes and sits as far away from Judy as possible.

None of it's ever going to happen

JUDY

Alex come here.

He doesn't budge

You like being gay?

ALEX

I can't be any other way. It's how

I was born.

JUDY

Those terrible things they do

The electroshock and lobotomies

They don't do that anymore?

AlEX

No.

JUDY

Can you touch each other in bars

And not get arrested?

ALEX

We hold hands in public. We can

Get married.

JUDY

And Divorced?

Alex nods.

What about children?

ALEX

I don't want one.

JUDY

Alex can you adopt a baby?

ALEX

Yeah , not that I'd want to but lots

Of gay guys and girls do.

JUDY

Then I'll perform my role

the way it was written.

DOCTOR

Alex are you crying?

Now I can tell you Judy

Once we touch earth. you will

return to where you were in

your life stream 344 years ago.

We land in minutes.

Judy

I'll be old again. You knew that.

Doctor

Judy, for a few moments know Over The

Rainbow will become

an anthem sung by slave planets all

over the Galaxies. And in year 60,000

there's a contest for the most popular

song in the Milky way and the

Somewhere Over the Rainbow wins.

Judy

But there never really was a rainbow.

ALEX

We call ourselves The

Rainbow coaliton and The Gay flag

around the globe is a rainbow.

Judy

Okay there _is_ a rainbow,

and bluebirds like Alex.

The ship stops with a bump

Doctor

We've landed there's one

more thing Judy.

He presses his hands to her temples

I'm sorry.

Judy

No you can't. Don't, don't,Don't take from me…

She slumps unconscious. Alex helps hold her up till she recovers.

Being naughty he whispers in her ear

ALEX

Liza will win an Oscar for

Best Actress.

JUDY( wakes up and says)

atta girl!

She smiles, she stands, then stumbles, and dies.

DOCTOR (catches her)

No no no no

Shock and Fear everyone barely dares to breathe.

Sunny

Doctor we made too many speeches

but she died on earth does that

Count?

Doctor

It's very fixed what her death

generates. She's the grit the

pearl forms around

We need grit

Alex

Her body is discovered hours

after she mortis

had set in. A neighbor

phoned, Mickey crawled on the roof

to see her through the shower window.

DOCTOR

Then that's our script. Quick Sunny

Run up and bring back the newly weds.

Go!

The Cephs come down clearly confused

can you postpone your honeymoon

to help steer the course of earth history

Cadet 1

Judy is dead? You steered ours.

What do you want me to do.?

Cadet 2

no husband I will go. This is a

obviously a world where Women can lead.

Doctor

Right you are. (to Ceph 1) With

your permission of course?

Ceph 2

Granted

Doctor

You have a Scotland where you come from?

Ceph 2

You betcha.

ROOF of Mickey Deans house

Ceph2 is opening the bathroom window upstairs crawling in

133. INT MICKEY Dean upstairs bathroom

Then shutting it behind her and then locking the door , sitting on the toilet reproducing the pose even the trickle blood coming from her mouth and the settling of the blue blood of rigor mortis.

TARDIS

Doctor calls Mickey Deans .

Doctor

I'm a voyeur and I wouldn't admit it for the

world but between you and me I can see

Judy through the window of the bathroom

. I saw her last night and she's still there this morning. Click.

EXT MICKEYS ROOF

Mickey crawls onto roof and sees her through the glass.

see's Judy rigid body sitting on toilet

INT. UPSTAIRS AND FRONT DOOR

Mickey coming out of the bathroom , hears a knock on the front door.

Mickey opens the door. Dr in an all white suit and long coat. A coat bag on his shoulder

DOCTOR

I'm an old friend of Judy's

he opens his jacket it's lined in lynx.

. Judy wanted to borrow some of my furs

for a show

Mickey stunned the Doctor walks in and shuts the door on the prying papparizzi.,

DOCTOR

I'm from another planet come to

Help you. I know she's dead. In a

terribly embarrassing position. If

I take her out in these coat bags

The paparazzi won't get any pictures.

Do you trust me?

MICKEY

You're all white like an angel

DOCTOR

I can go up and get Judy?

I've already seen her. I called you

Earlier. Here's the plan. Call a taxi

tell them you're going to the Discotheque

EXT PAPARAZZI LISTENING TO SHORT WAVE RADIO HEAR THE DISPATCH OF A CAB TO MICKEY'S HOME.

Doctor carries rigor mortis Judy over his shoulder in a fur bag down the stairs and to the front.

Doctor

Seemingly talking to himself but talking to Ceph 2

I'm glad you winked

We hear the beep of the cab outside.

Deans has a coat and scarf on

Doctor follows him out of the house with "Furs" over his shoulder.

They walk past the disinterested paparazzi .

Deans and the Doctor get in the cab and pull away.,

. The driver is Alex. Who's fighting back tears.

They drop Mickey off at the Discotheque .

The Doctor Alex and "Judy" arrive at the front door to Westminster Hospital ,

Dr Walks in with Judy on his shoulder in the bag

DOCTOR

A celebrity has died and if they

Need to autopsy her

Where would they do it?

Information Clerk

Autopsy in the basement East wing

Soon as you step off the elevator

DOCTOR

Thank you you've been ever so kind.

Dr walks to elevators

SUNNY

At cafeteria wearing a white smock like the Drs, at the beverages counter putting drops in the tea of Dr. Razdiwill who will be doing the autopsy.

She walks back to his table and sits down.

That's amazing where were you before…

They walk back to his office. Inside he reaches for a book his knees go weak , sits down at his desk and falls asleep. Sunny pins psychic paper on her chest smock. and goes into the morgue,

We have a celebrity folks. Paparazzi will be storming in here, in minutes . We need to lock the doors. Firedrill everyone out.

They leave confused. Sunny then leaves the morgue and locks it. ... She lays the coroners report she copied off the web on the hospital administrators desk.

Administrator

Nobody bloody told me.

Sunny

I locked the morgue behind me keep out

The paparazzi . I expect the press

will be in the lobby waiting

for you to make the announcement.

She walks away, passes through doors and takes off her white

Coat hangs it on a nurses coat rack, walks out the front doors

Past a mob of reporters and gets into a waiting cab.

Alex is driving ,Dr in the back with Sunny they head back to the TARDIS

INT TARDIS

. Montage On the monitor

Newsreels announcing her death and life story.

Front pages from papers of London, New York

and Kansas

The male Ceph is watching anxiously.

DOCTOR

Let's go pay our respects.

EXT

The TARDIS travels to the future a few days, sets down in New York

Obvious from the skyline but also because across the street is a church

And at it's doors 21,000 fans stand in line to come say goodbye..

INT CHURCH NEW YORK AT THE CASKET

Long lines outside, 21,000 people.

Lorna looks in the coffin,

Joey stares into the coffin.

Liza cries

LIZA

Poor Momma. Peace momma

You'll have all the solos in the angels choir.

I hate open caskets.

They move on

Then the Doctor, Sunny, Alex and Ceph approach

Cadet 1 touches "Judy's" hand. she morphs her hand

back into a tentacle. He sighs and cries.

LADY BEHIND CEPH1.

I like a man who can show his feelings.

INT TARDIS

DOCTOR

Last leg of the trip, all aboard?

Sunny and Alex come running in together same as in opening shot of act The Dr is inside with the two Cephs. They are themselves. But she's morphed Judys hat on her head and a beautiful Bouquet but most touching of all she's morphed her body into a bridal gown of TARDIS blue.

SUNNY

Oh you're a beautiful bride

EXT

TARDIS flies landing near The Stonewall

Sunny, Alex, Doctor and the Cephs step out and gaze . The sirens are wailing and the police are on their way.

DOCTOR

Okay every body inside it's about to start.

They all run back inside. Mickey is last and the Doctor says

I think most the fun's going to be out here.

Mickey jumps for joy runs back toward the Stonewall.

INT TARDIS

TheDoctor enters and walks straight to the monitor.

Doctor

Well lets see if we

Got the ball rolling.

Then the box rocks a bit.

DOCTOR

Shouldn't have flown here in a

police box I daresay. They're trying

to topple us over . Everyone dances and hugs and laughs then Sunny looks at the monitor

SUNNY

No Way! Come everybody take a look.

Close up on the monitor ALEX in mascara and skirt pushes against the corner of the TARDIS and then Kisses the blue box. Alex smiles a big smile.

Music swells

Fade Out.


End file.
